


Of Laziness and Lust

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fucking, Lazy Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Safer Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: It was a lazy sunday."We could go to our bedroom and rest for a bit." Then, pulling his hair back and with a devilish smile, Yuuri added: "... and when we feel more like it, we could engage in some hot activities."They were too lazy for a hot sex... weren't they?





	Of Laziness and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people!
> 
> I'm back!! Trying to write every day to get back my English skills (if I really have it at all xD)! This smut idea came from a very personal and similar experience. ;) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that English is not my first language and if you have any suggestions, go ahead and tell me! <3
> 
> Jane.

It was a lazy sunday. 

Having nothing much to do, Viktor and Yuuri woke up, showered together, took Makkachin to a walk and, when it was nearly time for lunch, they came back to the apartment. Yuuri made one large bowl of Katsudon for each of them, which they ate with pleasure. 

"Yuuri, it was delicious!!" 

"I know! I think I am finally grasping my family's recipe.", Yuuri said with a smile, squeezing the hand of his beloved one.

"I'm so, so full!!” Viktor touched his belly. “I don't think I can move for a long time."

"We could go to our bedroom and rest for a bit." Then, pulling his hair back and with a devilish smile, Yuuri added: "... and when we feel more like it, we could engage in some hot activities."

Like a puppy, Viktor became alert in an instant. Agreeing profusely, he got up and followed Yuuri into the bedroom, laying by his side on their bed. 

* * *

As much as Yuuri and Viktor were feeling the laziness, Yuuri's words seemed to have turned a switch inside Viktor's head. 

"Are you aware that your hands are feeling me up for quite some time now?" Yuuri complained with a sleepy voice.

"You provoked me. Right when I’m feeling too lazy to do anything!" 

Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s pout. "We'll get there soon, Vitya. Be patient." He kissed Viktor's forehead and smiled. "Plus, we have a lifetime ahead us. We'll have lots of sexy times." 

“Oh, Yuuri!” With one of his heart-shaped smiles, Viktor hugged Yuuri from behind, placing little chaste kisses on his neck.

“Wow, wow, that tickles!” Yuuri struggled. “Stop that, Vitya!!” But Viktor didn’t even stop. “Well, fine then! You asked for… this!” With effort, Yuuri finally managed to flip them over, sitting on top of Viktor’s legs.

“Hey! That’s not fair! I am too lazy to actually have strength to resist! And you know that!”

“Oh, yeah, baby! I do know that!” Winking, Yuuri lifted up Viktor’s shirt. “And since you’re being a bad boy, I think I need to do something that will keep you… occupied.”

“What are you say- oh!” Viktor closed his eyes and Yuuri laughed, going for another lick on one of Viktor’s nipples. “Ng! This isn’t, ah-, fair, Yuuri! You know how my… nipples are sensitive!”

“Why do you think I am doing this, Vitya? Hm!” While pulling one, he licked the other, flicking his tongue all over the little bud and then sucking it hard, moaning while he did that, sending the vibrations of his voice all over Viktor’s body.

“I thought you, ah-! Didn’t have the energy to do that!” Viktor complained with what could be described as pout (although his face was contorting itself with pleasure).

“My love, you know my stamina is really high. I could do this anytime, all day. In fact,” and he pulled both of Viktor’s nipples at the same time, earning a loud moan from his russian lover, “I think I will.”

“Don’t-! I can’t-!” Viktor arched his back, giving more access to Yuuri. “You’re driving me crazy, Yuuri!”

“Hm?” Yuuri looked up from one nipple and asked between flicks of his tongue around it: “And what do you want me to do?”

“Ah! I want you to prepare, ng!, yourself good for me-! I don’t have the strenght, ah-, to do so right now!”

Yuuri smiled and got up, searching inside the bedside table for some lube and two condoms. “Are you talking about this? Do you want me to finger myself while I eat you out?”

With a heart-shaped and lustful smile, Viktor replied: “Oh, God, yes!!”

Yuuri helped Viktor to get rid of their clothes, then positioned himself between Viktor’s legs. “I’ll suck you good, my love, but you’ll have to play with your nipples as my hands will be very occupied.”

Viktor closed his eyes as soon as Yuuri’s lips touched his already hard cock. He pinched his nipples with every suction move Yuuri did and squeezed them hard when Yuuri moaned around his cock.

“Tell me what you’re feeling, Yuuri!”

“I am feeling so needy! I am stretching myself with one finger right now, it’s so slick and wet!” He paused to suck hard on Viktor’s lenght, moaning while he did that. ”Ah-, now there are two fingers, ng!, inside! So tight, can’t wait to feel Viktor’s cock filling me up!”

“Oh, God, Yuuri, how can you be so hot!” 

Both of them kept moaning as Viktor pinched his own nipples and Yuuri fingered himself while sucking on him.

“Ah, Vitya, I have three fingers inside me, all the way, and it’s still not enough! Ah-! Ah-! I need your cock, your big cock inside me right now, love!”

Viktor helped Yuuri to roll a condom on their cocks, then pulled him and kissed him hard. “How can you be so hot? I want to fuck you so badly! But I want more to see you fucking yourself in my cock! Can you do that for me, love?”

“Sure I can!” Yuuri let Viktor’s cock touch is asshole sometimes, never letting it go inside, making Viktor squirm under him. “Can you feel how slick I am? If I let you, you’ll go all the way in one thrust, Vitya! How is that?”

And before Viktor could even answer, Yuuri slid himself on Viktor’s cock, making both of them moan loud. “Oh, fuck, Viktor! You’re so big, I love your cock! I need more!” And he started fucking himself on Viktor’s cock while pumping on his own dick. 

“You are so, ah-! Gorgeous!” Viktor started pinching on Yuuri’s nipples, earning small moans everytime he did so. 

Yuuri’s pace became erratic not long after, whimpering like crazy. “Vitya… I know you’re tired, but… I need you, ah-! To fuck me right now! I’m so, so, so, so, so close!!”

Viktor couldn’t help but oblige, thankful that his laziness was almost gone by now. He grabbed Yuuri’s tights and started fucking him with all his might, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Not long after, Yuuri’s inside muscles clenched around him and, with a long and low moan, Yuuri reached the stars.

“Ah- don’t clench so har-!!” It didn’t take two seconds of that crazy feeling of those muscles contracting themselves around his cock for Viktor to cum like he never did before, his come filling the condom.

They collapsed on the bed, both sticky and messy, but in the afterglow bliss.

“That was amazing, Yuuri!” Viktor said and kissed his lover's forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuuri gave him a small peck on the lips. “And we should get up and clean ourselves soon."

“Nah, too lazy for that.” Not long after, Viktor was fast asleep.

Yuuri chuckled and shrugged. It would be nasty to clean the dry come afterwards, but it was worth these moments of domestic bliss with Viktor. Plus, he could use it as an excuse to fuck his fiancée in the shower.

A small smile played on his lips before he dozed off. He couldn’t wait for that.


End file.
